


Snowy Adventures

by bootlace



Series: Linked Universe [7]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, LU Anniversary Writing Competition, Lon Lon Ranch, Sledding, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric, Winter, pure fluff, taking a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootlace/pseuds/bootlace
Summary: Wild loved the snow. One of his first memories was standing on a cliff on the Great Plateau, overlooking the River of the Dead, and seeing all the white that covered the land on the other side of the river. When he was finally able to get close enough to touch it, the cold was like a shock through his fingertips. He had left with a frown on his lips. The second that he obtained the warm doublet from the old man, he rushed off back to the snow and threw himself into it, delighted to find that while it was still cold, now he could touch it without feeling like he was being burned.
Relationships: Four & Wild (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Wild (Linked Universe), Wild & Hyrule & Wind & Four, Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009473
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Snowy Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh i can finally post this!!! i wrote this a couple weeks ago (before i even finished the first chapter of allegrophobia) for the LU discord servers anniversary writing competition!!!! i didnt win but the fics that did were super good and they deserve the praise!!!!! anyway, this fic is,, very close to my heart. partially because i tried to pour all of the love i have for my friends into it, and partially because its based off of a true story. the thing that wild, wind, four, and hyrule try to do in this fic is something that me and three of my friends in real life tried to do. after many tries, we succeeded. we also built two snowmen. it was a very fun day, and its one of my best memories. anyway, get ready for some fun, some laughs, and some sentimental shit.

Wild loved the snow. One of his first memories was standing on a cliff on the Great Plateau, overlooking the River of the Dead, and seeing all the  _ white _ that covered the land on the other side of the river. When he was finally able to get close enough to touch it, the cold was like a shock through his fingertips. He had left with a frown on his lips. The second that he obtained the warm doublet from the old man, he rushed off back to the snow and threw himself into it, delighted to find that while it was still cold, now he could touch it without feeling like he was being burned.

Needless to say, when he woke one day at Lon Lon Ranch to find the entire outside world coated in a thick layer of snow, he wanted to get out there as quick as possible. But it was still early, and many of his companions were still asleep… so who to wake up to go out with him? Time and Twilight were out of the question; Wild doubted either of them would be willing to participate in the plan that Wild was already formulating in his mind. Warriors would be concerned about getting his hair and clothes messed up, Legend would probably call him an idiot, and Sky would be impossible to wake. That left Wind, Four, and Hyrule. So, as quietly as he could, Wild snuck back into the guest room that Malon and Time had let them occupy for the night. He stepped as softly as he could over Legend’s sleeping form right by the door, tiptoed around Warriors sleeping flat on his back with his hands clasped over his stomach, and finally got to where Wind was curled up in the corner and gently shook him awake.

“...hrg… Wil’? Wha’s goin’ on?” Wind asked sleepily. Wild shot him a conspiratory grin and whispered back.

“I have a fun idea, but I need your help to do it. Wake up Four and ‘Rule for me?” Wind nodded and yawned once before starting to push himself to his feet. Wild stood up and crept back out of the room. If they were going to do this, he was going to have to prepare. He opened the door, flinching a little when it creaked. When he was finally outside he realized he forgot one important detail: snow was cold. He grabbed his slate from his hip and flipped over to his snowquill gear, pulling out just the boots and pants. Despite the snow, it wasn’t that cold of a day, so all he really needed to protect was his feet. Finally, he was able to start forward. As he walked, he looked around the white landscape, searching and searching for… there! Tucked near the back of the ranch was a sizable hill.  _ Perfect _ .

As Wild looked at the hill, he heard the door of the house creak open from somewhere behind him. He turned around and grinned when he saw Wind, Four, and Hyrule all standing there and looking around at the snow. He moved through the snow as quickly as possible to get back to them.

“Wild, why did you get us up so  _ early _ ?” Four complained, still wiping sleep from his eyes.

“I have a great idea!” Wild replied with a large grin. Four looked skeptical but seemed content to shrug it off and go along with it.

“Do you-” Hyrule cut himself off with a sudden shiver, “-happen to have anything warmer?”

“Oh! Yeah!” In his haste, Wild had almost forgotten about the cold… again. Huh. That was becoming a habit. Wild flipped through his slate again, looking for something the other three could wear. He handed Four a ruby circlet and his snow boots, the warm doublet to Hyrule, and his extra pair of Rito boots and pants to Wind. And then,  _ finally _ , the three of them set off towards the hill. Eventually, they ended up at the top, and Wild turned to the other three to speak to them.

“So, you guys remember when I went shield surfing, right?”

“Yeah!” Wind said excitedly. “Twilight was so pissed when we caught up!”

“Well, this is kind of like that. I call it shield  _ sledding _ .” A moment of silence followed his declaration.

“And how, exactly, is it different from shield surfing?” Four questioned.

“You sit on it!” Wild grabbed his slate and pulled out a large round shield and his Traveller’s Medallion, plopping the medallion down before putting the shield on the ground and sitting on it. With one more grin back to the others, he pushed over the side of the hill, letting out a loud  _ woop! _ as he slid down the hill. Once he reached the bottom, he tapped a couple buttons on his slate and was suddenly teleported back up to the spot where he left his medallion.

“Okay, that did look fun,” Wind said, “but you said you had an idea?”

Wild’s grin only got wider.

“Wind, remember when you told us about those… uh… trahms?”

“Trains,” Four corrected, “but yes, go on.”

“Trains! Right. Well I was thinking about how you said all the little areas are connected, so I thought that if we all sat on a shield and hung on to whoever's in front of us, then we can make a sled train!”

Wind’s eyes grew wide and excited. “ _ Yes _ ,” he said with so much conviction that Wild wasn’t sure he could back out even if he wanted to. Which he didn’t. Four’s eyes were a churning of colors, but past all that Wild could see a mischievous glint, and he knew that Four was in.

“Not to be a downer,” Hyrule said, “but are you sure this is… safe?”

“No! That’s what we have to find out!” Wild replied. His answer did not make Hyrule more confident. “C’mon, ‘Rule, you saw me go down that hill a minute ago just fine! It’ll be fun!”

Hyrule thought for another second before sighing and nodding. “All right, let’s do it.”

Wild let out a cheer and dug back into his slate, pulling out three more shields and placing them on the ground.

“Okay, I’ll go in the front since I’m the one with the most experience. Hyrule, you sit behind me, then Wind, then Four. I think that’ll be the safest if someone lets go or we crash.” Wild plopped back onto his shield and motioned to the other three to grab the ones left on the ground. They did, and soon enough they were all sitting on the shields in a straight line. He could feel the pressure of Hyrule’s hands gripping his shield behind him. He grinned and called out to the group. “Everyone ready?”

“Yeah!”

“Go ahead!”

“I guess!”

Wild grinned and began pushing against the ground until finally they slid over the edge and gravity pulled the group downwards.

And then they immediately started drifting to the side. Wild laughed as they began to turn and pick up speed. He could hear Wind cheering, Four laughing, and Hyrule started to giggle as they began to go faster and faster down the hill, until eventually Wild realized that the weight behind him had gotten lighter. He glanced behind himself to find that Wind’s fingers had slipped, and now he and Four’s shields were rotating around each other as they continued down the hill. Both were laughing as they turned around and around. Wild grinned as they finally reached the bottom of the hill and all four of them slowed to the stop. He glanced back to check on Hyrule, only to find that he had a gigantic smile on his face. Then, Hyrule opened his mouth and spoke.

“We  _ have  _ to try that again.”

\---

The second try did not go much better. Four’s shield slipped out from under him and he was left to slide across the snow, still hanging onto the back of Wind’s shield. The sudden jolt of Four hitting the ground caused Hyrule’s hands to slip, and Wild was left to rocket ahead of them. When they were all at the bottom, Wild eventually was able to stop laughing long enough to turn to Four, whose front was now covered in a light layer of snow.

“Why didn’t you let go?!” Wild choked out before going back to laughing. Four grinned and replied.

“Didn’t want to.”

That only caused Wild to laugh harder.

\---

The third try was when they finally managed to get it. Wild pushed against the ground in front to start their descent, Hyrule’s hands had a firm grip on the back of Wild’s shield, and Wind and Four swapped places so Wind could keep Four’s shield in place, and then they began to slide down the hill, picking up speed as they lightly bounced against the smooth, packed snow. Wild could hear the sound of his own laughter fly behind him towards the others until they finally made it to the bottom, their chain all in one piece.

A loud cheer went up throughout the group. Wild looked over at his friends. Hyrule’s hair was a frizzy mess and small bits of snow covered him. Wind was standing up on his shield and trying to keep his balance. He had wrapped his belt around his too-big borrowed Rito pants to keep them up. Four was grinning, his red eyes reflecting the sunshine in a way that seemed to light his whole face up. All of their faces were bright red, and Wild had no doubt that his was too.

In one startling moment in all their joy, Wild was hit with a wave of gratefulness. He hadn’t been with this group for long, but his heart felt like it was full of more love then he had ever felt in his life. They had only been brought together because of something terrible, but Wild knew that he had gained so, so much because of it. He knew that it couldn’t last forever, that sometimes they would fight or disagree, that one day they may not be as close, or they may have to go back to their own eras with no way of seeing the others ever again, but he knew that he would cherish every single little moment with them.

Suddenly, a voice snapped all of them out of the moment.

“Boys? What’re you doin’ out there?” The four of them turned to find Malon standing at the door of the ranch with a shawl draped over her shoulders. 

“We were just going sledding!” Wild called back.

“Ah,” Malon said, even if she didn’t seem to quite understand what that was, “well come inside! I’m sure you boys would like some hot drinks after being out here so long.”

“Yes, please!” Hyrule said from where he was still sitting on his shield. He carefully stood up and handed the shield back to Wild, with the others following suit. Wild tucked the shields back into his slate and followed them back into the ranch. Before he stepped back inside, he glanced back down at his slate to take one more glance at the picture he had snuck of the other three. Four’s shining eyes, Wind’s balancing act, and Hyrule’s frizzy hair stared back up at him. Wild smiled softly at the picture, stepped inside of the ranch, and shut the door behind him.

\---

Years later, Wild woke up in his home in Hateno. He stepped out of bed and walked over to stand in front of his bookshelf. Two pictures sat on top of it. One of him, Zelda, and the Champions. The other of three of the boys that had changed his life forever.


End file.
